


Dancing

by Keiriiverse



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, gays being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Just two gods enjoying alone time to some music
Relationships: Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat), Shaiden (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 9





	Dancing

"I must remember to thank Cassandra for the gift." Raiden said as he and Shinnok gently swayed to the deep crooning of Leonard Cohen's 'I'm Your Man'.

"These little trinkets the mortals have created are amusing, I will admit." Shinnok spoke of the iPod and Bluetooth speaker Cassie had gotten them as a kind of 'marriage gift'.

Though they weren't married by any legal means, no one could deny that the ex-elder god and thunder god were definitely living in matrimony.

Raidens' hand went further down Shinnoks slender back before gently dipping the man downward. Shinnok giggled warmly and gave his beloved a smile. The thunder gods long white hair fell past his shoulders, gently tickling Shinnoks nose. The paler man made a face and swatted at the offending follicles before Raiden lifted Shinnok and placed him on the counter.

Leaning in, Raiden took Shinnoks lips softly against his, to which the elder god returned. They held each other and kissed until neither had breath. Neither god had really known such simple pleasures before. Raiden had never seen the need and Shinnok was too busy either being trapped or wrecking havoc on Earthrealm.

Such serendipitous fortune that it took the timelines merging for both men to see just how much they needed each other.

As ‘Silence’ by Delirium began on the player, Raiden could feel a mischievous smirk from on Shinnoks lips. 

“What are you plotting, you fiend?” the thunder god teased.

“Me? Plotting?” Shinnok feigned innocence right before vanishing right out of his clothing. “You’ll have to catch me to find out.”

Raiden turned to see a naked Shinnok peeking out from behind the kitchen door, one long leg stretched out seductively. Raiden growled wickedly before giving chase, his own robes joining Shinnoks on the floor.

After a hearty chase through the temple, the gods danced a much more erotic dance in one of the more tucked away rooms, giving them license to be as loud and rough as they pleased.

“I love how you dance, dearest one…” Shinnok complimented his lover from the comfort of Raidens' firm and sweaty chest.

“I do my best to keep up with you, sweetest Shinnok.” he rumbled as he brushed silver white hair from Shinnoks face.


End file.
